


The Way He Moves

by The Almighty Drawing Tablet (The_Tablet)



Category: Diamond Head (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First In The Fandom, M/M, Sean is a cocktease, Sexual Content, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tablet/pseuds/The%20Almighty%20Drawing%20Tablet
Summary: The way Sean Harris moved onstage never ceased to mesmerize and captivate Brian Tatler.





	The Way He Moves

**Author's Note:**

> breaks my heart to see that there are absolutely no fanfics for this band, however, i decided to take matters into my own hands and change that. i sincerely hope that in writing and posting this fic, i inspire others to write for this band as well.  
> please enjoy this hot mess :))

The way Sean Harris moved onstage never ceased to mesmerize and captivate Brian Tatler. Tonight was no different. _God, that fucking ass..._ Brian thought, finding himself getting lost in the way Sean rocked his hips and danced around the stage. He wanted nothing more than to pounce on Sean and fuck the hell out of that fine ass for hours. The very thought, along with the way Sean moved and shook his ass, was starting to make Brian hard. But as difficult as it was becoming to control himself, Brian willed himself to push through the setlist and not tackle Sean, rip those incredibly tight clothes off, and fuck him silly right there on the stage. _Because that wouldn't go over well with the audience..._

After finishing up the show with Am I Evil, Brian was quick to toss his guitar to a stagehand and grab Sean's arm.  
“Hello, Brian! What's—” The singer was cut off by Brian forcing a rough kiss onto his lips, their teeth clinking.  
Sean could only wriggle and squeak helplessly as Brian practically suffocated him with the intensity of the kiss. They broke apart, Sean gasping for air, and wanting, _needing_ so much more. Before Sean could even form a thought, Brian was already dragging him out of the venue and to the hotel.

—⋄◊•◈•◊⋄—

After slamming the hotel room door shut, Brian began to undress Sean in the low light of their hotel room, untying the knot in his shirt and throwing it to the side promptly after. Brian then unbuttoned Sean's maddeningly tight jeans, licking his lips as the singer's slim, smooth legs were exposed. Sean reciprocated by unbuttoning Brian's shirt, before making quick work of his fly and shoving down his pants, Brian finishing the job by pulling down his briefs and freeing his painfully hard cock.

“You feel that?” Brian snarled as he began to grind his crotch on Sean's.  
“You fucking did this with all that shaking of yer ass onstage tonight. You think I don't get hard from watching you prance around like a stripper?”  
“Th-that was my intention, Brian.” Sean retorted with a smirk.  
The guitarist grasped the waistband of Sean's boxers and tugged them down with a growl, Sean letting out a groan as his semi-hard cock was released. The blonde didn't need to be told to grab Sean's dick and stroke it to full hardness, reveling in the gasps and sighs he got when he rubbed his thumb over the head of the brunette's cock, which was beginning to drip precum. Brian's free hand went to Sean's ass, cupping and kneading it, eliciting a breathy moan from the singer. Brian lifted Sean up and carried him to the bed, the guitarist sitting down on the edge of the bed as he put Sean on his lap. Sean hooked his legs around Brian's waist and straddled him as Brian wrapped his arms around Sean, trapping him against his chest.  
“Fuck, Brian, I want that long hard cock inside of me. Please.” Sean pleaded as Brian attacked his neck with his teeth. Who was he to refuse Sean's begging? With a slight smirk, Brian reached into his suitcase by the bed, and after a bit of digging around, his hand triumphantly clasped the bottle of lube. After drizzling a little bit onto his fingers, he slipped his index and middle fingers into Sean's asshole.  
“F-fuck, Brian.” Sean hissed at the feeling of being breached.  
Brian curled and scissored his fingers within his ass, before starting to pump them in and out steadily.  
“Aaah, yes,” Sean sighed, all but practically fucking himself on Brain's fingers, letting out a yelp when Brian hit his prostate. With a chuckle, Brian pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube once more. Popping the cap open with his thumb, he poured a generous amount on his hand.  
“Fuck me! God, Brian, please, fuck me!” Sean whimpered as Brian lubed up his erect cock. After a little nod from Brian, Sean positioned himself above Brian's length before slowly lowering himself down onto it, letting out a gasp of “oh~!” when it was all the way in, the length and girth causing him to shiver as little moans tumbled past his reddened lips. Wasting no time, Sean started to move up and down on Brian's cock, letting out giggles and sighs each time he was stretched and filled.  
“C'mon Brian, fuck me harder!” Sean demanded in an almost songlike moan as Brian began to thrust his hips upwards and into Sean's tight ass. As Sean started riding Brian's cock faster and harder, Brian took ahold of Sean's leaking cock and began pumping it in time with the rhythm of their sex. And much like when they were onstage, Brian was entranced by the way Sean moved as he rode him. From the obvious rise and fall of his hips to the way he flipped his hair over his shoulder every so often as he whined and panted breathlessly and occasionally moaned out Brian's name.  
God, Brian loved the way Sean moved, whether it was onstage or on his dick.  
“You gonna come, Sean?” Brian growled into Sean's ear.  
“Y-yes, Brian! Oh please!” Sean whimpered. And so Brian sped up his stroking, his hips involuntarily bucking up and into the velvety tightness that was Sean's ass as he got closer and closer to climax. One unintentional hit to Sean's prostate was all it took before he was sent flying over the edge.  
“BRIAAAAN!!” Sean cried out as he came into Brian's hand, bucking his hips as he went.  
“Fuck, Sean!” Brian panted as he came soon after inside Sean's ass. The room was soon filled with the groans and curses of them both as they rode out their orgasms together.  
“You dirty little thing.. clean up this mess.” Brian commanded in a guttural, breathless whisper, holding his cum covered hand up to Sean's mouth. After getting off Brian's cock, Sean eagerly licked up the cum off Brian's hand, before moving on to lap up what had ended up on Brian's chest.  
“Now feed it to me,” Brian growled, tilting Sean's chin up so that he was facing him. Sean captured Brian's lips in an open-mouthed, sloppy kiss, feeding Brian his cum, which the guitarist greedily swallowed.  
“Fuck, you're filthy.” Brian remarked as soon as they'd broken apart. Sean only responded by crawling off Brian's lap and nipping playfully at his earlobe.  
“Well. I'm gonna take a shower. You're more than welcome to come join me for round two if you'd like.” Sean said with a wink as he hopped off the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

Brian of course was quick to follow.


End file.
